


“It’s my thigh or nothing”

by Irlkyoutani



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, One Shot, Sub sugawara koushi, Top Oikawa Tooru, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlkyoutani/pseuds/Irlkyoutani
Summary: Hi welcome to my first one shot in this collection
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	“It’s my thigh or nothing”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rare_pair_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/gifts).



Oikawa looked down at Sugawara with a quirked eyebrow. “So this is what you’ve been trying to do all day huh? How’s that working out?”

They were currently seated at oikawas desk in his office, the smaller male in his lap. 

“I haven’t been doing anything.” Sugawara pouted, looking away from his intense gaze. 

“Oh really? Then what were all those explicit messages and videos you’ve been sending throughout the day?” 

“They weren’t like that you’re just dirty minded.” Koushi retaliated, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah sure, anyways I have work to do you’re going to have to take care of your little problem on your own.” Tooru said glancing down at the growing bulge in the others pants.

Koushi flushed, covering his front. “Well you have to do something you caused this.”

Tooru tilted his head, “oh did I now? Alright you can use my thigh then, I’m not going to help you. Like I said I still have work to .” 

Koushi pouted but shifted so that he was straddling the other males thigh. 

“If you make a mess on my pants you’re not going to like what happens after.” Tooru warned as he pulled his laptop out, starting on his work. 

Koushi ground against his thigh tentatively, letting a whimper escape from the back of his throat. He did it a few more times until he found his rhythm. He hid his, still flushed, face on the other males shoulder. 

Tooru continued to work for a few minutes before glancing down at him. “You know, I could help you get off but I’m not sure if you’ve earned it yet.” He quipped, watching the way the silver haired males hips moves against his leg. 

Koushi whined and speed up slightly, nearing his release. Tooru moved his hands onto the others waist, untucking his shirt. He rubbed small circles into the other males sensitive flesh, smiling slightly. 

“You look so pretty like this you know? So desperate. I could easily change that but I won’t. You have to work for it.” Tooru mumbled into his ear. 

Koushi let out a soft moan at his words. “I’m close,” he stuttered out closing his eyes. 

“Oh? So soon? Hm I guess you can cum but know that after this we’re far from finished.”

Koushi gripped onto the doms arm, his words helping him tip over the edge. The tight knot building in the pit of his stomach releasing all tension. He stopped after he rode out his high, still quivering ever so slightly. 

Tooru glanced down between their bodies at his thigh. “Oh would you look at the mess you made. How unfortunate just as I was starting to think you’ve earned my help. Looks like you’re in for a rough night huh koushi?” He said and smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you so much for reading, sorry it was a little short. I hope you enjoyed, see you next time :)


End file.
